Injun Trouble (1969 film)
Injun Trouble is a 1969 animated cartoon short in the Merrie Melodies series, directed by Robert McKimson and featuring Cool Cat (voiced by Larry Storch). It is noted for being the final cartoon in the original Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series, ending a run which had lasted since 1930. This cartoon was the last Merrie Melodies cartoon until 1988's Night of the Living Duck. The cartoon shares its name with an earlier short directed by Bob Clampett, which was filmed in black-and-white. Title The title is a play on the phrase "engine trouble," substituting "Injun" which is slang for "Indian" or Native American. Synopsis Cool Cat is driving to the town of Hotfoot one day, when his route happens to take him through a Indian reservation. Two scouts spot him and one of them gives chase, only to fall into a chasm when the weight of him and his horse causes the makeshift bridge to collapse (even though it had carried Cool Cat and his car without trouble). Cool Cat rescues them and continues his journey. Along the way, he encounters a man who tries to give his heavily obese daughter away, a more attractive woman that invites him for an "Indian Wrestle" (which turns out to be a fight with a man who is far larger than Cool Cat), a literal bareback rider and a Native American who uses a stenograph-like device to create smoke signals which read "COOL CAT GO HOME!" Finally arriving in Hotfoot, Cool Cat spots two horses playing human shoes. After that, Cool Cat spots a "Topless Saloon" and heads in, but finds out that the only topless person in there is the bartender, a rather burly man. An outlaw named Gower Gulch then arrives and seemingly challenges Cool Cat to a duel, but then settles for a game of poker. Cool Cat gets a good hand with four Aces, only for Gulch to get a Royal Flush. Announcing that he is "cutting out," Cool Cat produces a pair of scissors and cuts a hole out of the background, which he then disappears into. He then reappears for a moment and ends the cartoon (and series) with the words "So cool it now, ya hear?" Controversy Owing to controversy over its stereotyping of Native Americans, with even the title bearing an offensive slur, and some racy jokes such as the "topless saloon", the cartoon has never been shown by United States television broadcasters, or released on video. While bootleg versions are available (most commonly with a timecode on the print), it is one of the rarest of all Warner Bros. cartoons[1], owing to the relative unpopularity of cartoons from this era of the studio (unlike the "Censored Eleven," which were produced during the studio's heyday). Gallery Injun Trouble 1969 SS 1.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 2.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 3.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 4.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 5.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 6.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 7.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 8.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 9.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 10.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 11.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 12.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 13.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 14.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 15.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 16.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 17.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 18.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 19.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 20.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 21.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 22.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 23.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 24.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 25.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 26.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 27.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 28.jpg Injun Trouble 1969 SS 29.jpg Injun Trouble (1969) screenshot.png Video References #'^' The Most Obscure Warner Bros. Cartoons of All Time, accessed January 7, 2008 External links *[http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2z9rr_injun-trouble-1969-commentary_shortfilms Matthew Hunter's DailyMotion commentary on Injun Trouble] Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Cartoons Category:1969 Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Cool Cat Cartoons Category:Plagiarized Pages Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Larry Storch